PerDa OS
by mecaetias
Summary: Ini adalah fic yg berisi drabble dan oneshot tentang Persona 3 & 4. Yang ceritanya berisi humor yang sangat garing. Terbentuk setelah kembali dari WB. Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi! Don't Like Don't Read XD
1. Kalau aku udah besar, aku mau jadi

**Persona Drabble and OneShots [PerDa OS]**

A/N :: Holaa! Kembali lagi dgn sya, sya sendiri lupa! Karena dpat WB, aku jdi kepingin bikin drabble dan oneshot tentang Persona ==. Maaf deh, udh sekitar 6 bulan (kalau nggak salah) udh nggak update 'Tersesat di Hutan'. Soalny, saya terpaku di fandom ********, sampai stiap hari di cek ==. Ahahaha, tenang aja, sya msih suka berkunjung ke Fandom Persona series dan Megaten. Yang pasti, para readers menikmatinya. :D

Disclaim :: Persona series itu punya SAYAAA! *PLAK* I...iya... punya bang ATLUS kok...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kalau aku udah besar, aku mau jadi...<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MADESU**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah yang tertulis di hasil kuis di FB yang Junpei ikuti.

"WTFFF! SEJAK KAPAN GUE MADESUU?"

"Udh dari jaman dahulu kala." Balas Minato enteng.

"Sudahlah, Stupei! Berapa kali pun kau ikuti kuis itu, kau tetap madesu." Tambah Yukari.

"AAAGHH! AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN LAPTOP INI!"

"Ja... jangan... Junpei-kun! Itu punya Fuuka!"

"NGGAAKKK PEEDDUULLIII!"

Baru akan menghancurkan laptop Fuuka, Junpei dihentikan oleh sebuah UFOP (Unidentified Food On Plate)

"Junpei-kun mau jadi anak manis atau makan UFOP Fuuka?"

"Eh..., ja... jadi anak manis..."

Dan terjadilah keheningan hebat yang melanda dorm S.E.E.S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A... ano... Kalau udh besar, senpai semua mau jadi apa?" tanya Ken memecah keheningan.

"HMMMM..." Semua berpikir...

"AKU? TENTU SJA AKU AKAN MENJADI SESEORANG YANG TERKENAL! Dan kalian semua akan memohon sambil berlutut dihadapanku untuk mendapatkan tanda tanganku! MWAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

...

..

.

.

.

"SMUAANYA, ALL OUT ATTACK ON STUPEI!"

BAK

BUK

BIK

BEK

BOK

*PIIIIPPP...*

Fiction yang sedang anda baca mengandung kekerasan yang luar biasa yang dapat menyebabkan anda pingsan ditempat, mimisan, dan bahkan mati. Untuk itu, saya selaku Author, terpaksa men-skip adegan All out Attack on Junpei...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Yuka-tan? Kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau mau jadi apa?" tanya si Kambing dari kubur (?) yang udh sembuh dari luka-luka all out attack.

"Hmm... kalau aku, aku mau jadi pegawai kantoran yang masuk warnet dan keluar menjadi Suparman!"

"Mimpi yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan... ==" Sela Ken

"Huh! Terus, kau sendiri mau jadi apa Ken?" jawab Yukari marah karena dibilangin anak kecil, padahal Authornya juga pernah mimpi jadi super hero dan sekarang sedang pundung di sudut kamarnya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Jadi seorang ayah yang tinggal di suatu desa dengan Istri yg hot dan anak-anak yg jenius" Sahut Ken bangga.

"Ken... Ken... kau itu ketagihan banget baca komik ****** yah... ==a" Sela Jupe.

"He... hei! Jangan meragukan kekuatanku yah!"

"Yeah, yeah... wateper..."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan kau, Fuuka?" Yukari bertanya.

"Eh... aku... ah... malu deh bilangnya..."

"Ayolah! Kita semua udh kasih tau!" Minato mulai tak sabar.

"Ta... tapi jangan ketawa yah..."

"Iya, iya! Cepetan!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"A... aku ingin jadi chef bintang lima... OH TIDAK! AKU TELAH MENYATAKANNYA!"

Yang dipikirkan Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Ken, & Koromaru:

'Kayaknya dunia bakal kiamat...'

"*Cough* Ehm..., kalau Minato-kun kalau udh besar mau jdi apa?" lanjut Fuuka membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

"Jadi pengemis..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UUUWWAAAPPPAAAAAAAAA?"

"Please deh, jgn lebay. Gua cuman JuKi kok"

"Iih, dasar! Gua kirain beneran! Terus apa donk?" Yukari marah siap ambil golok. Pertamanya si Yukari udah berpikir, 'Pasti dia mau menjadi suamiku!'. Tapi, dicegah Authornya yang cemburu XD.

"Okelah, aku mau jadi pengusaha sukses, mempunyai keluarga biasa, dan kehidupan yang normal"

Silence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAHAUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Ke... kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Minato watadosly.

"Apa-apaan itu? Normal banget!" Sahut Yukari di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Woi! Lu itu leader kita! Masa cita-cita aja nggak seLevel (?) dengan kita!" Stupei melanjutkan kata-kata Yukari yg juga di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Koromaru juga ikutan ngakak, readers ikutan ngakak, adik author ikutan ngakak, dan Minato pundung di kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Dan pada akhirnya, ini adalah ending yang ngegantung...<br>Smoga para readers senang membaca fic rongsokan ini... (Hiks... hiks...)  
>Btw, suara tangis itu bukan punyaku, itu suara tangis Minato...<p>

Review yah kalau bisa :D


	2. Manfaat Dark Hour

**PerDa Os [Persona Drabble and Oneshots] Chapie 2**

A/N :: Minna-sama... Saya lagi malas nulis AN nih... == Saya hanya mau mengucapkan kata MAAF kepada para Readers yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutan Tersesat di Hutan... Sya sudah tak dapat melanjutkannya! TTATT Mana udah 1 tahun nggak update lagi! Pasti para readers akan marah sama sayaa... huueeee... Tapi tenang aja, tahun ini saya akan aktif kembali di Ffn ini! QwQ  
>Btw, Kayaknya isi fic garing ini nggak sesuai dengan judulnya deh... but, Enjoy~~<p>

_-Ruang Curhat Author-_

Kenapa yah, bulan Desember ini banyak banget yang membaca cerita bacotanku? Padahal bulan-bulan kemaren yang baca dikit bangeet...

**Disclaimer! TERIMA KASIH ATLUS! ANDA TELAH MENAYANGKAN P4A! x3**

**Warning? Nggak tau aahh... Silahkan ditentukan sendiri :)**

_**Manfaat Dark Hour**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAGGHHH!"

"Kenapa lu, stupei?" tanya Yukari dari sofa yang ia duduki sambil menyantap 5 potong ayam K*C yang masih hangat itu... waoo... Bahkan Authornya juga ngiler~

"Baru inget! Besok kita pada ulangan matematika kan?" jawab Junpei yang masih sempatnya mencuri sepotong ayam Yukari.

"Iya, emang napa? Belum belajar yah?" Minato tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah klose- *PLAK* sorry...

"IYA DONK! LO LO JUGA! KENAPA KAGAK ADA YANG BELAJAR?" Junpei histeris .

"Kita? Wah ketinggalan banget lu... orang udah pada belajar dari kemaren..." lanjut Minato.

"Heh? Klo Yuka-tan, kamu gimana?"

"Wah, sama... aku juga udah belajar dari minggu lalu neng..." jawab Yukari dengan enteng dan melanjutkan lahapan ayamnya yang tersisa 2 potong itu.

'Sial... gimana nih, mau belajar juga udah telat... skarang udah jam 11 malam... Udah nggak ada waktu lagi buat belajar nih! Aku kan paling anti begadang! Kecuali buat nonton H-Movies eheehehe...' batin Jupe sambil nyengir di pojokan.

"Idiih, apaan sih Junpei-san itu, kok nyengir kayak orgil gitu sih!" datang lagi Fuuka dari toilet abiis ****** dengan Aigis.

"Ehehe... Gomen Fuuka... Soalnya aku nggak tahan begadang buat belajar, pasti langsung ketiduran deh, dan ini juga udah jam berapa gitu..."

"Ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku punya ide..."

.

.

.

"BILANGNYA DARI TADI, GOBLOK! LEADER KITA MASA GINI SIH! LEMOOTT!" Junpei dan Yukari bersamaan memarahi Minato yang budek. Yang lain udah make penyumbat telinga duluan sebelum hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi.

"Gimana kalau aku nemanin kamu belajar pas _Dark Hour_?"

Dengan wajah yang merona Junpei kembali bertanya, "Su-suer lu?"

Dan dengan sangat tidak elite... Akihiko yang kebetulan numpang lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, langsung mimisan tingkat tinggi membayangkan hal2 yang nggak wajar dilakukan oleh kedua remaja laki-laki tersebut pada tengah malam, lebih tepatnya diantara hari ini dan esok.

"OMG! AKIHIKO-SENPAI! KAMU KENAPA?" yang cewek-cewek pada histeris.

"A- aku... nggak apa-apa kok" sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan langsung pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

Melihat Akihiko yang berlumuran darah itu, Junpei dan Minato sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan mendekati Akihiko-senpai lagi. Yak! Dan terciptalah sumpah Aki-Banci! #PLAK

"Jupe, lebih baik kita mulai aja belajarnya sekarang, dripda buang-buang waktu..." Minato memasang tampang kengerian liatin Akihiko. 'Ukh lebih baik cepetan pergi dari sini dah...' Ia pun menaiki tangga di ikuti oleh Junpe dibelakangnya layaknya anjing lagi nyari ibunya...

"GUK GUK!" Oh, maaf... ternyata sudah ada Koromaru yang telah memiliki peran tersebut.

* * *

><p>At Junpei's Prison cell, #PLAK... Maaf, Junpei bukan Gayus... hiks...<p>

.

"Nah, skarang luu ngajarin aku yah... Aku tuh paling anti matematika!"

"Iyee... lu ambil buku MTK lu dlu..."

.

Bosen yah, percakapannya itu-itu aja 3-\

Yok, kembali ke Akihikoo!

Karena stamianya yang hampir habis dipakai untuk mimisan, Akihiko sang juara boxing kita pun diangkut oleh para cewek (Jieleah, kuat bangett. Oh, kan ada Aigis) sampai ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

Ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya, mereka mendengar suara-suara bisikan setan~

"Sa... salah, Junpei! Kamu salah kasih masuk!" Akihiko melongo.

"Jadi? Mau di masukin kemana? Di lubang idung lo?" Yang cewek ikutan melongo.

"Yang nggak lah! Masukinnya di lubang yang ini, goblok!" Akihko and friends nafsu.

"Oooh, iya iya..."

.

.

.

"Akkhh! Junpei! Aaah... Itu sakit tau! Pelan dikit kenapa? Ukh..." Akihiko mimisan.

"So... sorry, bro... kaki ku udah gatal nih dari tadi..." Yang cewek ikutan mimisan :D.

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!" pintu kamar Junpei pun dibanting oleh Minato yang udah habis kesabaran. Dan saya sendiri juga udah takut berhadapan dengan dirinya... hiks... Minatoku...

Yang lain yah pada cengo... bingung knapa si emo gila rada sinting itu bisa marah nggak jelas. Jupe pun keluar kamar.

'Kayaknya dia lagi _'datang bulan'_ deh...'

'Ah enggak... kyaknya sih dia lupa minum obat...'

Auuu, saudara saudara! Munculah urat nadi (?) yang menyeramkan dari kepalanya.

"Eeiitttss... sebelum kamu marah... dark hour nya sebentar lagi..." Akihiko menjelaskan. Dan tiba-tiba, karakter coretngacocoret lainnya seperti Mitsuru, Shinjiro, Minako, Koromaru, dan Ken, serta para kru Persona 4 muncul dari blakang Akhiko.

.

10

.

9

.

8

.

7

.

6

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"HHHAAAAPPPPPYYYYYYY NNNEEEWWW YYEEAAARRR, MIIIINNNAAAAA!"

UDAH LEWAT GOBLOOOKKK!

"Idih, authornya kenapa sih? Kn stidaknya kita-kita pada ngucapin selamat, iya kan?"

.

.

.

Iya deh...

Kalau mau New Year Party, ngajak aku juga yah...

"YEEEEE! BILANG AJA KALAU LU MAU NGEPARTY SAMA KITA-KITA!"

E...enggak kok! (Ciaelaa, Tsunderenya muncul XD)

"GUYS, KITA NEW YEAR PARTY ALA DARK HOURR!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!"

Woi! Jangan tinggalin aakkuuuu~~! Hiks... TT^TT

Pemirsa, sepertinya saya nggak akan ikut pesta mereka... hiks...

Btw, Happy New Year 2012! ^^

Moga-moga tahun ini saya aktif buat fiction terus...

Moga-moga tahun ini anda tambah segar bugar...

Mudah-mudahan tahun ini nggak kiamat :3

"Lu percaya aja mau kiamat! Liat nih! Kita-kita ntu hari udah menyelamatkan bumi dari KIAMAT (Nyx)!"

Kalian itu cuman game, udah nggak usah banyak ngacoo!

Minna, ending yang random ini akan saya tutup...

Btw, Readers jangan pikir yang macem-macem tentang Junpei dan Minato yah!  
>Meraka lagi belajar tentang tabung~~ tpi di bilangin lobang... ckckck bodoh benar yah~<p>

"WOII! TUTUP NI FIC CEPAT!"

Iye iye... ==  
>Dan Minato yang kesakitan tadi itu karena di tendang Junpei saat dia mau menggaruk kakinya yang gatal. Taulah Junpei itu orangnya gimana, jadi sampai tendang Minato deh...<p>

R&R yah, kalau bisa! Tapi membaca aja udah cukup :D


End file.
